Life As We Knew It
by Mewgirl223
Summary: This isn't a story of happiness, but a story of anger, death , destruction, hard times. A commit has crashed into the moon making it closer to the earth See threw the eyes of the Titans and Young Justice when the world enters a hell that can't be escaped.


**_Life As We Knew It._**

__This isn't a story of happiness. This is not a fairy tale, by any means. This is a tale of hardtimes, destruction, death, and friendship, with love mixed in. This is Life as We Knew it.

Raven's eye's shot open when a alram went off. She jumpt out of bed and rushed over and threw her leotard on. She glanced at the clock as she put her boots on. The red lite up numbers projected 1:29 a.m.

"You have got to be shitting me!" she complained and clipped her cloak on and put her hood on. She opened her door and saw a hilarious sight. Well hilarious to everyone except a girl who doesn't desplay emotions. A blonde haired girl was putting on a domino colored mask, as well as trying to strap her boot.

"Slow down Nighting Gale." Spoke Raven and Nighting Gale tripped over her own two feet. Raven rolled her eyes as Nighting Gale stood up.

"Do you know who is making us get up this early?" she questioned and yawned.

"No idea." Raven responed and the two rushed to the main room.

"Who is it?" questioned a sleeply red headed girl.

"Just doctor light Starfire." Said Robin his voice hinting at how tired he was.

"Fucken A." cried Nighting Gale.

"Friend Nighting Gale what does Fucken A mean?" questioned Starfire. Starfire wasn't from the smartest race of aliens and it clearly showed, true they could kiss a person who knew how to speak a certain langued and then speak it instantly but it didn't mean they knew what they were saying.

"Not now Star." Cmplained Nighting Gale.

"I'll go get him." Raven said.

"It won't take that long with me." she said. Doctor light and Raven had a very terrifying experience now he was terrified of her, scarred for life.

"I'll go just incase something happens." Robin said. _Oh wise leader wants to baby sit me on a mission._ Raven thought rolling her eyes. _I liked Dick a bit better._ she said and exposed a yawn for everyone to see. This Robin wasn't the first Robin. You see Tim Drake. (this Robin) was number three in the Robin list. First Richard Greyson, now better known as Nightwing and now served the citizens of Bludhaven. Second was Jason Todd, killed by the Joker then brought back alive, now known as more un popular with the public hero's, calls himself Red Hood, kill's the bad guys rather than give them a second chance. This Robin, cared for others more, wasn't as inapropriate yet he did have his moments and yet they all had something in commen and likeing for a certain redheaded alien.

"Good…" a green changling said interupting Raven's train of thought.

"Cause imma going back to bed." He said

"I second Beast Boy's idea." Said Nighting Gale and a half man half robot hero named Cyborg.

"An I shall go back ot my room and get the sleep of beauty." Starfire said and flew off. Vyborg dragged his not fully awake cybotic body back to his room. Robin and Raven headed off as Beast Boy started to his room, and Nighting Gale well she just collapsed on the couch to tired to walk back to her room. Beast boy glanced back and saw her on the couch and groaned walking back to the couch.

"Blonde, come on, get up your gonna wake up aching and Robin will not like that even if you are his older sister." He complained and nudged Nighting Gale, yet she didn't move. Yes it is true Nighting Gale is the older sister of the second and third Robin but the younger sister of the first. Alora Wayne is her civlian name and was adopted by Bruce Wayne also known as Batman, when she was seven years old, when she was five her parents were murdered by the Joker and at seven her older brother Nick was killed by a drug dealer. Bruce who was her late fathers boss, knew Alora's situation and adopted her, almost a year later she found out his and Richard's secret and became Nighting Gale. Her and Richard didn't get along until she was nine and he was ten. At fifteen Nighting Gale and Robin were kidnapped by the Joker and she sacraficed herself for Robin to be let go. She was then experimented on and given three metal claws that sprouts from her knuckles when she chooses so. She was sent on assasination missions and killed many before Batman, and the Justice League of America saved her. She had gained the ability to teleport and had the afinities for the elements, earth, fire, air and water. Robin was brain washed and forgot about how close Nighting Gale and him had grown close. For years after Robin hated her until she saved his life and Raven and his girlfriend Mistress Mind saved his memories. After that Nighting Gale joined the Titans but Robin left years after, passing "Robin" down to Tim after Jason died and then became Nightwing.

"Nighting Gale…..come *yawn* on and go back to….your….zzzzzzzz." Beast Boy didn't even finish his sentence as he fell onto the bouch next to Nighting Gale, passed out. A half an hour later, Robin and Raven stumbled back into the main room even more exhausted then before they left. Raven dragged her body over to the kitchen and put a kettle on the stove so she could make tea and yawned her hood hiding her tired face.

"Rae, you've got to see this." Said Robin and Raven rolled her eye's and flew next to Robin, who was standing behind the couch.

"What do you want Robin?" she groaned.

"Look." He said in a hushed tone. Raven raised her eyebrow and glanced over the couch and fought for her face to remain emotionless. On the couch was Beast Boy, fast asleep with a arm behind his head and his other arm wrapped around a sleeping Nighting Gale who was snugled up to his chest.

"You called me over for this?" Raven said the rolled her eye's and flew back to the kitch and took the pot off the stove and made herself a cup of tea.

"Help me wake them." Whispered Robin walking into the kitchen.

"No." she said and sipped her tea.

"Come on Rae." He said.

"Robin it's 2:00 in the morning and I'm going to go sleep in my room, I suggest you do the same." She said and started to the door but Robin blocked her way a smiled on his face. One that could match Richard's.

"Okay Rae, I'll go to your room and sleep with you." He said the same smile on his face. Raventhanked herself for keeping her hood up, for if it was down he would be able to see the blush spredding over her cheeks.

"Wouldn't you rather go do that with Startfire." She said and pushed by him but he followed.

"Starfire's to cheery for me, I like the dark girls." He said and she hurried along.

"Beside's Starfire has Speedy." He said and they reached her bedroom door.

"You are obiously so tired you have turned on your memories of Richard so good night Tim." She said and the door opened as she punched in her security code and walked it.

"But Rae.." he started and she turned to him.

"Good Night Tim." She said and then the door closed. Tim rubbed the back of his neck and turned heading to his room down the hall. He punched in the security code and entered as he heard the door close he ripped his mask off and put it on his night stand and stretched. He walked over to his dresser and picked out sweat pants and stripped out of his uniform and put the pants on and he walked ot his bed and fell on it falling asleep before his head hit the pillow. Raven took her hood off and dragged her tired body to her closet and took out a black tanktop and grey shorts and put them on as she was in a daze, after she took her uniform off. She hobbled over to the bed and collapsed on it starring at the ceiling and looked at the clock 2:15. She turned onto her side and fell asleep. Nighing Gale opened her eyes and groaned as the sun hit her face.

"Stupid sun." she muttered closing her eyes again trying to go back to sleep. Her eyes shot open. She didn't have a window in her room. She looked around she was in the main room.

"What the hell." She whimpered and went to sat up but something stopped her she looked down and saw a black sleeve of someone's arm and a green hand. She gasped and covered her mouth she carefully turned around on the couch and saw a sleeping Beast Boy. She looked at him. His mouth slightly ajared his breathing coming out in soft snores it was cute. _CUTE did I just think that!_ She exclaimed to herself and Beast Boy moved and pulled her closer to her she squeaked her hand still on her mouth.

"Don't panic Alora….as long as he doesn't wake up." She said and then Beast Boy moved and started to mumbled.

"Just my luck!" she exclaimed and covered her mouth as Beast Boy began to open his eyes. She squeaked again and then a blue smoke surrounded her and she was gone. She opened her eyes and was in her bed she sighed and took her hand off her mouth and rubbed her neck. She had succesfully teleported to her room withough waking Beast Boy. She took her mask off and took her hair down and streched looking at the clock it was nine. Usually people or mostly Raven, was awake by now. Nighting Gale groaned and walked over to her closet getting a clean pair of cloths and under garments and a towel and dragged her body to her door and it opened automatically and she stepped out it closing behind her. She walked slowly to the shower all of them sharred. _Can build enough guest rooms to store the entire Justice League but only one public fucken bathroom._ She thought to herself and knocked on the door, no anserw she walked in closed it and locked it. She only need anyone to walk in on her. She dragged herself to the bathroom.

"Fucken we have one shower other than the ones in the training room bathroom's, fucken I don't need an open shower like the Batcave had open stalled, I thought here would be better than working in Gothem Alora, yah fucken right, these villians just suck more." She mumbled to herself as she turned the shower on and undressed and got in the hot water soothing her cold achy skin. She grabbed her coconut vanilla scented shampoo and scrubbed her head clean and rinsed. She grabbed a random body wash and washed her body and shaved her leg's and arm pits. She conditioned her long blonde hair and rinsed it and rinsed her body and then turned the water off. She got out grabbing her towel and drying herself and her hair off. She changed into a clean uniform and cracked her back and held her boot's in her hand and unlocked the door and walked back to her room dropping her cloth's on the floor and put her mask in a utility belt compartment and then walked back to the main room and to the couch. Beast Boy wasn't there anymore. She sighed in relief and sat on the couch and turned the t.v on to the news.

"Tonight is the night Augest 15th! The night the comet hit's the moon." Said the report with a over enthusiastic voice. Sure comet's hit the moon 24/7 but this one was big enough that you could see it from earth, scientists said it's harmless but the league, every hero is nervous. Alora turned the channel rubbing her eye's threw her mask and it landed on a New York channel and she put the remote down.

"No harm in checking in on home." She mumbled and watched as they blabbered on comet news and nothing of total imporance. She groaned and switched channels.

"Watcha watching Blonde?" came a familiar voice and a smiled tugged at the coners of her mouth.

"Comet new's cause a comet doesn't hit the moon all to often don't you know that?" she asked sarcasticly as Beast Boy jumpt over the couch top and landed next to her. Alora kept a blush down the morning insident still in the back of her mind.

"Really hmmm how interesting." He said and took the remote from here. Alora starred at him baffled as he changed the channel and she took it back the channel landing on Gothem news. A covering on a speech her father made the other day was on and she kept it not paying attention to what he was saying but just watched her father.

"If you miss Gothem so much you should just go home." Said Beast Boy. Alora nudged him a bit.

"Please your glad I came back here after out first incounter." She said. When Alora first visited Jump City, Richard was still Robin and Eli was still Mistress Mind and on the team. Things didn't go well, Alora and Missie got into a fight, Alora and Dick got into a fight, Alora was kidnapped mind controlled and turned on them.

"Yah glad you came back." He scoffed.

"Hey don't be pissy it was almost a year ago, and your just pissed I kicked your ass." She said smirking. Beast Boy scoffed.

"You weren't in control of your body you were MIND CONTROLED!" Alora smiled slyly.

"You think I couldn't kick your ass?" she questioned turning her body to him.

"No I don't think you could kick my ass." He replied starring at the t.v. Alora moved so she was kneeling on the bed.

"Beast Boy." Alora said in a quiet softer voice.

"Yah Nighting Gale?" he questioned and turned his attention to her she was kneeling right infront of him.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Perfect, never felt better." Alora said and crawled a bit toward him.

"You sure?" Beast Boy asked a bit nervous as he backed away on the couch but she kept coming forward.

"Don't act like you haven't thought about this happening sooner." She said and touched his chest as he shivered.

"Thought about what ha…happening?" he asked as she pushed him to his back and moved ontop him.

"Us, you , me" she said. Beast Boy blushed and gulped her face close to his and closing in.

"And if I retracted my claws, you would be dead." She said her hand on his chest and a grin over came her face and Beast Boy was speechless.

"Cheater!" he cried and she got off him and stood up.

"You're the one who fell for it." she said and laughed as the door opened and Cyborg , Starfire, Robin, and Raven walked in to see a kinda nervous Beast Boy and a laughing Nighting Gale.

"Should I ask?" questioned Raven.

"NO!" cried Beast Boy.

"Okay….WHO WANTS WAFFLES!" cried Cyborg.

"I shall have mine with mustard!" cried Starfire Raven looked at here weird she still could not get why the girl like mustard with everything. Beast Boy got off the couch and fast walked to the kitchen. Raven looked at Nighitng Gale who had stopped laughing and she sat back down on the couch. Robin walked over and sat next to her and she handed him the remote and he changed it to world news.

"Your gonna find shit other than the comet." Nighting Gale warned and got off the couch and walked over to the table they ate at and sat down in her usual chair.


End file.
